


Клаустрофобия

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [8]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Клаустрофобия

— Холодища, — раздалось откуда-то сверху под аккомпанемент явного перестука зубов, и следом свалилось что-то тяжелое, предположительно плед. Бодхи никак не отреагировал ни на возглас, ни на активные действия, сопровождаемые немыслимым количеством шума. Он просто лежал; лежал в постели в ворохе одеял, согретых теплом тела, и ничего не предпринимал.

За окнами коттеджа, расположенном на склоне, мела пурга. Снег шел стеной, сопровождаемый шквалистым ветром, сбивающим с ног любого желающего выйти в метель. Этого стоило ожидать, раз они приехали, проигнорировав предупреждения метеослужб. Следовало бы беспокоиться, если бы шторм застал их в дороге, но они без проблем преодолели ее и застряли в доме, в котором была вода, запас еды, дров и даже генератор, дающий электричество. Оставалось только дождаться окончания буйства стихии, и можно было отправляться на разведку склона для спуска.

— Там снегу намело — я с трудом смог выйти во двор. И все еще метет, — продолжил голос, то удаляясь, то приближаясь от метаний его владельца по комнате. Если бы Бодхи не был собой, то наверняка бы спросил: «Да какого чёрта тебя понесло на улицу — метель еще минимум сутки будет длиться?!». Но он молчал, не обращая внимания на панику, которую усиленно пытался посеять Юта. Вернее, старался делать вид, что не замечал, как тяжело ему давалось нахождение в замкнутом пространстве. Остальные также игнорировали распространяющуюся от него нервозность, но Бодхи, привыкший чутко ощущать свою команду, понимал, что времени до шумного скандала оставалось все меньше.

В отдалении что-то упало, хрустнуло и покатилась. Следом последовал возглас Самсары, попавшей под разрушительную деятельность нервничавшего Юты. Нехотя признавая, что дальнейшее расслабленное пребывание на грани сна и яви, схожее с медитацией (только вместо коврика и неудобной позы был диван с ворохом одеял), невозможно при таком шуме, Бодхи откинул угол пледа, оглядев комнату. У камина, устроившись на шкуре на полу, Громмет, Чаудер и Роуч играли в карты, вместо фишек используя гору металлических пробок. Самсара, далекая от своего привычного безмятежного вида, стирала с пола разлитую тушь, не подпуская к этому занятию топчущегося рядом Юту. Почувствовав взгляд, приемная дочь Озаки что-то тихо произнесла стоящему рядом, кивнув на диван с ворохом одеял.

— Не думал, что ты можешь столько спать, — с легким оттенком сарказма произнес Юта, подойдя ближе и загородив свет от камина.

Вместо ответа Бодхи дернул его за запястье, опрокидывая на постель. Не успев опомниться, Юта оказался под тяжелым одеялом, прижатый к горячему телу.

— Что ты делаешь? — одними губами прошептал он, в ужасе уставившись на Бодхи, но не делая и попытки отодвинуться.

Под пледом было сумрачно, свет камина с трудом пробивался сквозь тяжелую материю. На Юте было слишком много одежды — Бодхи с неудовольствием тронул босыми ступнями колючие и плотные носки, ощущая под ладонью жесткую ткань штанов и толстовки. Задумчиво погладив голую кожу на талии, открытую задравшейся одеждой, Бодхи немного отодвинулся, давая место, чтобы Юта расположился рядом. Не то чтобы ему под боком действительно был нужен кто-то настолько нервный и неспокойный, но это было лучшее, что он мог сделать.

— То, что сейчас нужно большинству из нашей команды, — так же тихо ответил Бодхи, дернув за «собачку» на молнии толстовки и расстегивая ее. — Разденься, а то никогда не согреешься.

Оставшийся в узко ограниченном пространстве, Юта завозился с удвоенной силой, стараясь не касаться лежащего рядом и избавиться от части одежды. То, как он смущался, когда дело касалось их отношений, по-настоящему удивляло Бодхи, не находившего никакой прелести в том, чтобы это скрывать. Сейчас, оказавшись запертыми бурей в домике, он тем более не видел причин делать вид, что они не заинтересованы друг в друге, лишая обоих возможности прикосновений.

Пару раз заехав локтем по ребрам и умудрившись один раз ткнуться собственным подбородком в плечо так, что клацнул зубами, Юта наконец разделся, оставшись только в белье. Словно неуверенный в своих действиях, он погладил кончиками пальцев изгиб локтя Бодхи, заставив того вздрогнуть от холода. Поймав замерзшие кисти, он устроил их на своей груди, придерживая за запястья и надеясь, что возня прекратится хоть на какое-то время.

— И что же нужно нашей команде? — через несколько мгновений тихо спросил Юта, придвигаясь ближе и неловко задевая бедром пах. Катастрофа еще не произошла, но до нее было недалеко, учитывая душную теплоту под плотным одеялом и излишне активные движения, то и дело дававшие телам соприкасаться. — Два педика?

— Утихомирить тебя, — фыркнул Бодхи, положив раскрытую ладонь на поясницу тут же смутившегося и замершего Юты. — А со мной ты обычно очень тихий.


End file.
